Colour Me, Colour You
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: I am Pink, and she is Black. I am hers, and she is mine. Forever. Breyton femslash. Please read and review.


**A/N: What you guys need to know is that Brooke and Peyton are supposed to represent colours in this one-shot. Think crayons, but they are people. Brooke is Pink, Peyton is Black. This will be told in both Brooke and Peyton's POVs. Brooke first, then Peyton. This is a Breyton romance. Where I got this idea, I have no clue. It just came to me as I was sitting in Spanish class. Yes, that's right. Spanish class. Enjoy. **

_**Colour Me, Colour You**_

**PINK: **

I am Pink, and she is Black.

I sit and watch her from where I am seated in the middle of the room, my fellow Colours surrounding me. Purple whispers something in my ear, but I do not hear. For I am still staring at the lonely girl over in the corner. She interests me in every way. The way she scrunches her face as she's trying to make sure everything is in perfect detail in her drawing, the way her golden curls bounce everytime she turns her perfect head. I love it when she smirks that smart-ass smirk of hers whenever she comes up with a clever remark for anyone who tries to get under her skin. She doesn't take crap from anyone, and doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. I only wish I could be like that.

She is a loner, a Goth, an artist. She is the outsider colour. The colour that no one likes to use. The Colour everyone hates. She's so depressive, so dark, so angry. Yet so sultry, so elegant, and so mystical and mysterious. Magenta, along with Blue and Green, are now giggling and pointing at the girl, insulting and accusing her of various deeds. I roll my pink, iris-coloured eyes at their childish ways. Of course, the malicious threat against her is led by White, her sister and worst enemy.

Black and White are complete opposites of each other. Where White is optimistic, short-tempered and popular among the Colours. Where Black is negative, quiet, and slow to anger. They hate each other. I look sympathectically at Black as White continues to crack jokes at the girl. I hate it when White does this. I mean, for God's sake, she just minding her own business and she has to come and make fun of her all the time. It makes me frustrated. What makes me even more frustrated, though, is that Black does absolutely nothing about it. If I was her, I wouldn't let her insult me like that. I would stand up for myself. But no, she just sits there, letting insult after insult fly at her like torpedos.

And then I really start to look at her. She sits there erasing and scribbling on that sketch pad of hers, nose inches away from the drawing. I almost want to know what she's scribbling on that thing. I want to know what she thinks when she draws, what she feels when she hears those insults are being shot at her non-stop. I try and try to get something out of her, an emotion, anything, and I just keep staring her down. That is until she looks up at me with those piercing black eyes of hers. It's so unexpected, that it almost gives me a heart attack. Her eyes are so lifeless, so uncaring, so dead. Then I see it. The pain. The torture. The suffering. I can see it all now, and for the first time, I feel for her.

As I sit here and think about all this, I come to a realization that she is still staring at me. It scares me a little how she sits there, eyes locked on me, not blinking once and sitting perfectly still, unmoving. Her eyes are what scares me the most. They are almost all black, except for the small white area around the middle part. She has no pupils. Since she is Black, so are her eyes. And since the puplis are normally black, you can now see why she had no pupils. She hasn't blinked yet, hasn't moved a muscle. She sits in her corner, boaring holes into me. She almost makes me feel...naked. Like she can see through me. See what I don't show on the outside. And I know she does. She sees everything, I'm sure of it.

My best friend, Red, sees me staring at Black and gives me a questioning look. She then sees Black staring at me and shakes her head. Then the others notice, too, and that makes matters much worse.

"Hey, freak!" Yellow shouts at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Yeah!" Teal joins in. "Mind your own damn business."

The others wait for a reply, and as usual, nothing comes out of her black-painted lips. Instead, she smirks, sticks her pencil in her mouth and continues to erase something.

"Oh, my God, isn't she sooo weird?" Tangerine asks.

"She sure is," Brown adds. "Why is she in here, anyway? Doesn't she have some brooding to do somewhere else?"

"Hey, I'm going to put you all someplace else if you all don't stop your bitching."

I look up at Red and smile. She and I have been best friends since we were little. I love that she is always straight-forward and speaks what's on her mind. I look up to her in so many ways. The others shut up as soon as she says this, and start talking amongst themselves other issues of the day.

I then look back at the poor, tormented girl. And then I realize something: maybe she would understand me. Maybe I would understand her. Maybe we're two different people, but both of us only trying to survive. She suddenly looks up at me, and my heart does a flip-flop. She winks at me, and smiles that smart-ass smirk of hers. But it quickly vanishes when she sees the tear slide down my cheek. It almost looks as if she's going to ask me what's wrong, but she doesn't get the chance.

"Hey, would you quit staring at her?" Magenta speaks up.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem, bitch?" Blue asks.

The whole time, White just sits there, smiling. It's disgusting how she just stands there and enjoys all this. I look over at Red who shifts uncomfortably in her seat. White then silences the Colours by putting her hand up in the air.

"Girls, girls, I think that is enough. I mean it's not like you are going to get to her. Remeber, ladies? She has no feelings."

The Colours snicker, except for Red and me.

"What's the matter, Black? Emo much?" White continues.

The girls begin to giggle.

"Cut your wrists lately?"

I see Black look down at her unharmed wrists.

"Hey, Blackie, I'm talking to you." White informs.

I sit and listen to the others' comments and insults as they join in. All except for Red and me. Red sits in her chair, watching the girl with pitiful eyes. Soon, the insults become barely audible to me, as I play with the lace on my pink skirt. I feel numb. How can she take this? Just sit there and let the hateful words come. Numbness is soon replaced with anger, however, when I feel the anger begin to grow inside me. She may be able to take this, but I can't. Before I know it, I am up and out of my chair, screaming at White and the others to shut the hell up, while they stare back at me, eyes filled with shock.

I won't let them do this to her. Not now, when I realized that for the first time in my life, I am in love with the Colour Black.

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this? _

_Of all the colours that you've shined this is surely not your best_

_But you should know these colours that you're shining are..._

_Surely not the best colours that you shine_

_Surely not the best colours that you shine_

_I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out_

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down_

_Well they'd love to save you. Don't you know they love to see you smile?_

_But these colours that you've shined are surely not your style_

_But you should know these colours that you're shining are..._

_Surely not the best colours that you've shined_

_Surely not the best colours that you've shined_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost _

_But you should know these colours that you're shinin' are_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost,_

_You feel you've drifted way too far_

_Did you know these colours that you're shinin' are_

_Surely not the best colours that you've shined _

_Surely not the best colours that you've shined_

_Surely not the best..._

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost)_

_Colours that you shine..._

_(but you should know these colours that you're shining are)_

_Surely not the best..._

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far)_

_Did you know these colours that your shining are..._

**BLACK: **

I am Black, and she is Pink.

I continue to secretly spy on her as I scribble on my sketch pad. If only she knew it was her I am drawing.

This isn't the first time I've drawn her. I have more than fifty drawings of her in my room. It's one of the reasons why I don't let anyone in my room. My black room. I know you probably think it's creepy that I have all those drawings hanging up on my walls, and I am. But it's not my fault. She made me this way, insane with obsession. Her beauty, her frailty, the way she slowly parts those lucious lips when she sees something that intrigues her. I wish I intrigued her in some way. Any way at all to make her want me back.

I would give anything in the world to see that beautiful Colour love me the way I love her.

It's been at least four minutes when I realize I'm staring at her. Before I can painfully force myself to look away, her head shoots up and she catches me red-handed. Now, normally someone would have enough common sense to look away, but my eyes were fixed on her gaze, her penetrating stare that bore holes into me without even meaning to. God, she was beautiful.

It was when we were young when I knew I had become addicted, obsessed with her. She came over to me. I was sitting in a corner. _My _corner. The one I am sitting in now. She asked me what my problem was, why I never contributed in the other colours' fashionable fake tea parties, or why I didn't play house with them. My answer was simple and truthful: because I didn't want to be like them. And then I realized she had only come over because White, my sister, made her ask me that. So typical of White. I despise this sister of mine. She is ashamed to call me her sister? Well, I feel just the same. Although the other Colours would probably disagree with me. No, I _know _they would. They all praise her like she is some sort of godess. Maybe she is in their eyes, but certainly not mine. In my cold, dark, hollow black eyes, she is no more than the scum on the bottom of a shoe. She is like the female version of the anti-christ. Yes, all the Colours praise her, like all of the human existence, because she is, as they say, "pure and good." The Colours worship her. But I wonder, is it because they think she is amazing, an awe-filled wonder of a godess? Or is it because they are afraid of not worshipping her?

I remember it clearly now. How could I forget? It was the same day Pink had come to me with a barrel full of ridiculous questions, because she was forced to. After I had cold-heartedly and sarcastically (sarcasm has always been a specialty of mine) answered them all, she left but then came back. It was midnight, my time of the night when my Colour graced the never ending skies, when she had come to me at my bedside. At first, I looked at her with a questioning look, that soon turned to annoyance when I figured this had to be another series of questions White had dawned her with. But when I looked into her eyes, those large, pink, innocent eyes of hers that could make any heartless human man shatter into a thousand pieces, I knew, I just knew that wasn't the case. She stood at the edge of the bed, and we just stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, she spoke ever so softly:

"Why are you sad?"

I truly had no clue as to how I should respond. But I didn't have to answer. I knew, and somehow, so did she. She spoke again, and as she took a step forward I noticed something in her hand. I couldn't say what it was, because I had never seen one before. Slowly, she held the object in front of her.

"Here," she said in a tiny voice. "So you won't be lonely anymore."

"W-What is it?" I stammered.

"It's from Earth," she stated matter-of-factly. "The human world. The Creator went there today because of a disturbance, and saw this thing, and thought of me."

I rolled my eyes. Of course the Creator would think of her. It thinks of all the Colours but me. I am a nobody. Not important to anyone or anything. I'm just _there_.

"It's called a flower," she continued, raising me from my thoughts."A Lily, I think. And look, it's pink, like me."

I nodded my head. Well, _duh_.

"That's why the Creator thought of me." she reached out and waved the object in my face. "But I'm giving it to you."

"Why?" I asked confused. "It's yours, you shouldn't have to give this to me."

"But I want to give it to you," she pouted. It was a rather adorable sight. "Please, take it?" she pleaded.

I smirked. If it made her go away...

"I just wanted you to have so you won't be alone anymore."

By the time this was said, my smirk had disappeared without a trace, and I was staring at her, my whole body shaking. I carefully reached out and closed my trembling hand around her small, warm ones. And for what seemed like centuries, we stayed in that position, hands touching, and my emotions going crazy. My body was numb and on fire at the same time.

"And it has my colour, so whenever you look at it, you'll think of me."

_Present:_

I still remember that day clear as a bell. The feeling that had been running through my veins that night is still there, running it's course like the blue rivers on Earth, the human world.

My thoughts are interrupted by my devil of a sister, White.

"Do you ever say anything at all, you bitch? Anything to defend yourself?"

"She can't," Teal snickered. She doesn't have any good comebacks.

"It's either that, or she just doesn't give a damn," Yellow joined.

"Why are you staring at her?" Maroon snapped, indicating towards Pink.

Shit. Had my staring really been that obvious? I moved my gaze from Maroon back towards Pink. Like that same night years ago, when we couldn't have been no older than nine in human years, I found myself gazing at her the way I did that very night when she had given me that flower.

The other Colours were now throwing insults at me from left and right. But I didn't care. I never did. Suddenly, a voice a recognized roared over the others' as I saw Pink shoot up from where she had been sitting. The look in her eye told me she was serious. The others just looked at her, shock displayed across their dumbfounded faces. I, frankly, was just as shocked as they were.

In two seconds flat she bounds around the table and stands in front of me in my corner. She bends down and grabs my hand, forcing me to stand up. Before I know it, we are running down the hallway to her room. She pushes open the door, and we enter a pink room. We take a seat on her bed, and she up looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

I know what she is thinking. I what what she is feeling without her even saying so. She doesn't have to say it. I just know she feels the same way. It's what I've been dreaming about ever since that night all those years ago, when our hands touched, and the world melted away.

I slowly reached out and removed a strand of hair away from her face. I slid my hand down to her cheek, and wiped the runaway tear. Sooner than you can say 'colours' my lips were on hers.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged _

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colours shining through_

_I see your true colours_

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_True colours are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then, _

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear _

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colours shining through_

_I see your true colours _

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours _

_True colours are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow_

_So sad eyes_

_Discouraged now_

_Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you'll know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colours shining through_

_I see your true colours _

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_True colours, true colours_

_'Cause there's a shining through_

_I see your true colours _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours, true colours_

_True colours are beautiful, _

_Beautiful, like a rainbow_

**PINK:**

She is mine, and I am hers. Forever.

The moment I felt her lips touch mine, it was like I was floating in a dream. This love that I felt for her was so sudden, but so real all the same. I can only remember one other being who I felt this affection for. A boy. A human boy, and as I watched him from above, where the other Colours and I reside, I felt a feeling I had never felt before. And now, with Black's lips touching mine, her hands running through my long hair, I realize I am feeling the same way I did when I first laid eyes on the human. The feeling I was sharing with Black, though, was ten times stronger, that hit me with such I force I thought I might collapse and die at any moment.

It was magical. It was intoxicating. It was madness, obsession. It was painful. It was love.

Much to my disgust, she slowly pulled away from my pink-glossed lips, and smiled that infamous smirk of hers. 'So cute,' I thought. For about 5 minutes, we stayed fixated on each other. My eyes were glued to her coal black ones, and her eyes didn't leave my pink ones. When I felt the cold sensation close around my hand, I looked down to see that she was the culprit that had enveloped it up. She smirked at me again, and I returned it with a sweet smile. She reached up and rubbed my cheek.

"You are so beautful. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But only because you make me feel this wsy, and so are you."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," she answered whilst rubbing my cheek.

"Here," she said. "I want to give you something." She reached over and picked up a notepad; the same one she's been drawing with before White unleashed the storm upon her. She handed the object to me as she adjusted her seat on the bed. I gracefully slid my fingers across the cover. I looked up at her to make sure at was alright, and when she nodded her head, I opened up the cover. On the first page, she had scrawled 'Welcome to Poserville.' I then flipped page after page, and every single one of them had revealed the pain she was feeling for so long. Finally, I flipped to a page where there was a drawing of an object I had never seen before. The strange object was black, and it at circles on it, with three different colours. Red, yellow, and green. Above the object read the words 'People always leave.' And then I understood the reason for her lonliness: abandonment.

I grabbed her hand in mine and whispered, "Not always." She looked up at me and smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. A beautiful smile for a beautiful Colour. Instead of her colour meaning dark, evil, and depressing, what it should mean is beautiful, elegant, mysterious and misunderstood. Because she is all of the above.

"I'll be right back," she said, and got up to leave. Confused, I nodded but did not ask where she was going. It couldn't have been 2 minutes later when she returned with yet another notpad. Or should I say _more _notepads. She probably had five of them with her.

"This is how I spent most of my life," she stated bluntly. She opened up notepad after notepad. All in them, drawings of me. I flipped through page after page. She had drawn me from every angle.

"This is how I spent my life," she continued. "Wanting you. No, not wanting you, _needing _you."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, which she was quick to wipe away.

"I love you," she said, smiling. "Always have, always will."

She took the last notepad from the pile and opened it for me. She handed me the pad and told me to flip to the lat page. I held my breath as I what the picture was. It was of Black and I, and we couldn't have been more than eight years old. In the picture, I was standing at her bedside and giving her the flower from the human world. The pink Lily. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, only to find that she too, was crying. She took my hand in hers, and with her other free hand, turned the page over. Taped to the back of the page, was a dried up pink Lily.

"You wanted me to think of you so I wouldn't be alone," she said, her voice shaking. "And ever since that night, I haven't. All because of you. I love you, Pink. Forever."

"Forever," I replied. "You and no other. Forever."

"And always?" she smiled.

"And always," I repeated.

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)_

_I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so_

_I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come) _

_Pick us up off the floor_

_What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

_Slow down...This night's a perfect shade of _

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning (burning down)_

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..._

_Just dark blue_

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground_

_Beneath my feet_

_Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so _

_I'll wait (I'll wait) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down_

_And now all I can see are the planets in a row_

_Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of _

_Dark blue (dark blue) _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning (burning) down_

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning dark blue_

_We were boxing_

_We were boxing the stars_

_We were boxing (we were boxing) _

_You were swinging from Mars _

_And then the water reached the west coast _

_And took the power lines (the power lines)_

_And it was me and you (this could last forever)_

_And the whole world under water_

_There was nothing we could do_

_It was dark blue_

_Dark blue (dark blue) _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning (burning) down_

_Dark blue_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)_

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. **_**r**____**e**____**v**____**i**____**e**____**w**____**s**__**/: my anti-drug. **_

**Song #1: Colors by Crossfade**

**Song #2: True Colors by Phil Collins**

**Song #3: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin**


End file.
